Truth
by Mist-in-the-Dark
Summary: A desolate new female comes into Ouran with a past she wishes she could erase. but the real questuion is she a she? and whos attention does "she" catch? and when an EX comes back to haunt her, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1: The day my friend dragged me

**-pokes head out from around a corner- uhm hey guys... heh heh... ya i havent been here in a while and stuff but uh... i'm back! i know i should really be working on Dark Fog but i got lazy... but heres another story that maybe i wont get lazy on... hope you enjoy and dont throw stuff at me... plus i no own Ouran... wish i did... it would be epic if i did! well more epic than it is now.**

* * *

"I just don't see what's so exciting about this club" I said, putting quotations on the word "exciting". I was walking down the hallway with my one and only friend Samantha. An American exchange student, who liked to be called Sam, she was a second year so she was a year older than me. It was the end of school and I was trying not to be dragged with her to the all too popular Host Club of this elite school. I swear all us rich people just come to school to knock off. It's disgusting. "Oh come on shi-chan! It'll be fun plus I already put an appointment for both of us!" she said and bounced in front of me. She clasped her dainty hands together and gave me puppy eyes with her big, circular, blue eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Just this once Sam." Damn Americans. She squealed and hugged me, her short, curly blonde hair bouncing. After she let go she prompted to drag me by my wrist the whole way there. We were stopped by a huge crowd of anticipating girls. I pulled my arm free and crossed both of them across my flat chest. I inwardly sighed, why am I keeping this secret again? Only god knows. The doors opened and a bunch of rose petals fluttered past us, and a chorus of welcome was said from inside. "Looks like its open for business." I thought bitterly. Then I nearly fell flat on my face when Sam ran into the room, weirdly getting a grip back on my arm. She dragged me to a table with two twin red heads, well actually a burnt orange. Two other girls were sitting there literally squirming with excitement. I rolled my eyes. As I sat down I saw one of them, the one that looked the youngest, glance my way. Our eyes met, but it only lasted for a second but then he turned his attention to his brother. "So Hikaru, Kaoru, did you guys do anything last night?" and girl with straight brown hair and glimmering green eyes asked. The oldest smirked lightly and wrapped an arm around his younger "well little Kaoru here just had to crawl into my bed because of a nightmare." The younger, Kaoru, blushed and turned around in his brother's arm. "Hikaru… I told you last night not to mention that…" he said in a cute, vulnerable voice. Hikaru put his hand under Kaoru's chin and made him look at him. "I'm sorry Kaoru. But you were just too cute then; I couldn't help but to tell them. Forgive me?" he said in almost a sorry yet seductive voice. Kaoru just gave a small "I forgive you" and the girls went wild. The squealed and one even fell out of her chair. Whoa… wait I think that was Sam! Like I said. Damn. Americans. I sighed. They both looked at me and I just gave them a "what you looking at" face. Hikaru looked away and kinda squirmed. But Kaoru kept looking at mean and then cocked his head to the side. I gave a small and sarcastic wave. He just smiled cutely and went back to Hikaru. I got up and started to leave, when I was stopped by a black haired man. He pushed up his glasses and held a note book. "Ms. Ai please stay after the Host Club is closed" then walked off. I gaped at his retreating form. How does he know my last name…. wonder if he knows my real name…shit.

* * *

**yay! first chappie done! and its past midnight and i aint sleepy... now to work on more chapters till one! plus tell me in your reviews if you can guess what kyoya wants and what is this secret the main characther is keeping. UNTIL NEXT TIME! PEACE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: I have to do WHAT?

I stayed in the back by a window as they kept the ladies entertained. I was given a few glances by them but I just ignored them. When the last female left, a blonde closed the door yelling happy nonsense. He then turned around and made an announcement I aid no mind to. I walked silently to black hair, who was typing away at a laptop. "Ok. I'm here. Now what is it u want" I asked him crossing my arms, giving him an annoyed look. He gave me a fake smile and closed the laptop.

"Well Ms. Ai, it appears you owe mine and the Souh's family an amount of money" I blinked not knowing how to respond and so he continued. "Your total debt is 238, 920 yen" I looked at him completely shocked.

"How am I supposed to pay that off?" I asked though I knew I shouldn't have.

"Well you could work here as a host, but that is kind of a déjà vu." He looked past me, but I was scared to turn around. Has this kind of situation happened before? Poor girl. I nodded as a response, quite nervous. "Don't worry, no body will find out who you really are" I sighed and nodded again more confidently, but when I saw the knowing glance in his eyes before the glint hid them made me suppress a shiver. "Now as to see what you look like in a male uniform, Hikaru and Kaoru will take care of that." As soon as he said their names the twins came up behind me and dragged me into the back room. I yanked my self from their grip and glared both of tem down. One cringed and the other was fine, ugh annoying pieces of- "ok here is the male uniforms put on the one that fits you and we'll see what we can do if there's any need in a fix up." One of the twins said, I think it was the oldest, as he crossed his arms after handing me the bag. "Changing areas are in the back." I walked without giving them another chance. Why was I being subjected to this torture? Who knows, oh well? I got into the changing room and dug through the bag and picked up one that was my size. I discarded my yellow puffy dress and I slipped on the white button up shirt, then slipped my arms through the lavender jacket and buttoned it up. I pulled on the black slacks and then the black dress shoes. I then tied my long black hair into a pony tail and looked my self over. My thin and feminine frame was hidden under the uniform, giving me a more male appearance. Good, I need to start dressing my gender again. Sigh, oh well. I walked out and was met by the golden eye of the twins. They looked me over, which was uncomfortable, then both looked at my hair and shook there heads. "That won't do" they said in unison and pushed me in front of a mirror and tried on different styles ranging in monstrosities. They finally stopped at a sensible style which was my, hair slicked back in a very loose pony tail, and my bangs that wave from my forehead to behind my ears but some hang loose around my face. Actually doesn't look bad. Especially with my purple highlights shining through in random streaks. The twins behind me gave a thumbs up and pushed me out. All of them gasped except for a tall young man and that creep. A blonde looked at me with an idiotic smile and I turned to the creep. "Well I should probably introduce you to everyone here. We have the founder of the club Tamaki Souh, second year student. Then, we have Mitzkuni Haninozuka, Honey for short and Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short, both are third years. Then the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, first years. And then our newest member Haruhi Fujioka, also a first year, and a secret to only remain here she is female." He gave me an evil look and it took everything in me not to cringe. " Then lastly theres me, Kyoya Ootori, second year" I looked at each person as he listed them off. Some waved, some were over ecstatic (cough cough… Tamaki… cough). I nodded. "Nice to meet you all" they just smiled.

"Well I need to get going" Haruhi said and then turned towards Hikaru. He just gave an "oh right" then said goodbye to his twin and left with her. Tamaki was not happy with that and started ranting and following them, strange. I looked at kaoru and he had a knowing look on his face that was full of sadness. I watched as kyoya left, not saying a word, and then Honey jumped on me and hugged me, almost knocking me down. "Ah! Honey please let go of me!" I struggled but then Mori came and picked him up and set him on the ground, not saying anything. "I'm glad you joined the club shi-chan! Lets eat together tomorrow!" he said happily and then skipped with a pink bunny in his arms. He's… cute… but how is he a third year! I sighed not knowing and then found that kaoru and me were the last ones here. He went to the back room and I heard rummaging so I guess he was putting things away. I walked into the back room to the changing rooms and took off the silly uniform and but on a casual attire, I mean it's the end of school. I put on plain black shorts and a loose grey T-shirt. Yeah… I really don't dress like I've got money. Then I tied all my hair in a pony tail, now that looks better. I walked out and bumped into Kaoru and knocked boxes out of his hands. I landed on my back hard and felt a weight on top of me. I opened my eyes to see his golden ones. I blinked. "Oh I'm sorry" I heard him say as he scrambled to get off of me. When I got up my self I saw him have a tint of blush on his cheeks. "Hey its no problem. Want me to help you with this stuff?" I asked and picked up boxes around me.

"Uhm... Well... only if you would like to." He said picking the ones with him. I smiled and nodded and carried the stack I had.

"So where are we putting them?"

"Oh. In that storage room, please" we both started towards it and placed them on the shelves and rearranged some of them. "Hey. Would you like to hang out some time? You know just et to know each other better" he asked then I looked at him, I gave him a shrug.

"Eyh. Why not?"

* * *

**yay! Redo Done! i decided to do one since i got some respectively honest criticism. So yeah... If you dont know why i did one... Your lucky!**

**bye bye. **

**~review plz ^.^~**


End file.
